


Share

by smuttyscribbles



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyscribbles/pseuds/smuttyscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've hidden your feelings towards your best friend for a long time, or at least you thought you had, but it seems you weren't all that good at keeping them under wraps. Fed up of waiting, Perrie takes it into her own hands to give you what you deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

“Come here.”

You look up towards where Perrie is grinning widely, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement before she grabs your hand, her fingers intertwining with yours so easily. So naturally. Your stomach twists, pain flaring in your chest as your heart flutters madly, a prisoner behind the bars of your ribs, desperate for acknowledgment. You bite down on your bottom lip, your eyes sliding down the length of her body as she leads you towards the hotel elevator, her finger pressing the button frantically in her impatience.

“Where are we going?” you ask as the doors open and you’re dragged inside, frowning as she presses the button for the floor above your own. The floor that her room with Zayn is on. She keeps a strong grip on your hand even when you go to release hers, throwing you a look you know better than to fight.

She grins then, her glossy pink lips stretching, “To my room.” She says as though it’s a normal occurrence, but it’s not, usually you get her to come to yours to hang. You feel slightly less guilty about the thoughts that flash through your mind about her when not surrounded by her boyfriends things. “I have something to show you.” she adds, stepping a little closer, enough to make your mouth go dry as the floral scent of her perfume fills your head.

“Oh yeah?” you raise an eyebrow, thinking of all the things you’d love her to show you, “Like what?”

She turns towards you, reaching out to tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear, her fingers running over your jaw before she tweaks your chin. “It’s a surprise.” She winks, leaning in to kiss your cheek before the doors open onto her floor. You try not to imagine that her lips linger a second or three too long, but you’re sure of it this time.

Your best friend and full time crush pulls you from the lift, giggling in that way that makes you tingle all over as she leads you down the hall, fishing her key card out of her pocket. You try not to focus on the way her arse looks in those shorts, or how the backs of her pale thighs jiggle ever so slightly with each footfall. You want to map out those thighs with your tongue, slide your fingertips over her smooth skin until you have every inch of her memorised. You’ve chastised yourself a million times over for the feelings you get when you look at her, when she touches you in any way, when she snuggles up to you and falls asleep at your side. It all makes you question your morals. You know Zayn’s aware of it too, you’ve seen him watching and he’s way too switched on to miss it, so you’ve stayed away in the recent weeks, determined not to come between your beautiful friend and her equally beautiful boyfriend.

“Perrie, maybe we should go back downstairs?” You suggest, realising that being in her room was not healthy for you. You’re doing your best, you really are, but Perrie has a talent for tempting you. She makes you crave her with just a look, a teasing smile, the way her eyes stray to your mouth when you talk or lick your lips.

She looks over her shoulder at you, almost catching you staring at her arse but you lift your head just in time. “No.” She states, her tone stern, “We don’t want to go back downstairs, the boys were being boring.”

“They’re ordering pizza though, you know you love pizza.” You say as she pulls up to a door and slots her card into it.

Rolling her eyes at you, she grins again, “Stop thinking about pizza, I have something much better for you.” she even winks before pushing the door open.

You’re trying to comprehend what’s going on as she yanks you inside, pushing the door shut and slamming you against it, your back hitting the wood hard enough to make you gasp. Her hands are either side of your head, her body plastered against yours. You can feel the softness of her breasts against your own and the firmness of her thigh pressed between your legs and you feel like your entire body will shut down any second.

“Pez, what are you doing?” you whisper, as if you’re scared anyone walking passed this room will just know what’s going on. Her face is within centimetres of yours, her warm breath falling against your parted lips making the urge to lick them almost impossible to resist.

She smirks and your entire body throbs, your blood rushing in your ears, “What does it look like? I’m finally making the first move since you’ve been holding out on me.” She tilts her mouth towards yours but you manage, somehow, to turn away even though it takes all of your will power.

“Perrie…” you whimper, “We can’t…Zayn…”

A deep, short chuckle makes you jump and when Perrie turns to look behind her you can see Zayn perched on the edge of the bed, a cigarette burning from between his lips, smoking rising lazily towards the ceiling. Your heart jumps into your throat, your cheeks burning as you drop your eyes to the floor.

“Thanks for thinking of me.” He purrs, making you lift your gaze to him. You’ve never heard that tone before, it’s smooth and smug and sends a shiver down your spine. “You’re a good girl aren’t ya, not wanting to upset me.” He takes one last long drag on his fag before standing, walking over to the desk and stubbing it out in the glass ashtray. He flashes you a look that makes warmth flood your entire body; hooded eyes and an arched brow as he looks you up and down. “Good girls always get rewarded.” He grins, resting his butt on the edge of the desk.

Perrie’s fingers stroke down the side of your neck as she leans in to brush her lips against your jaw, “They do don’t they.” She lifts her knee a little higher, pressing it under your skirt and against the crotch of your panties, “You’ve waited so long, baby, and you’re still not taking your reward.”

Your mouth open and closes a few times, your eyes flashing between them as you try to understand what is going on. Perrie presses closer, grinding her thigh against your groin before she moves to kiss your throat softly. Your eyes drift shut, your eyebrows drawing down as your hands find her waist, stuck between wanting to pull her closer and wanting to push her away.

“What are you doing?” you manage to squeak, forcing your eyes open again as her tongue swipes a warm lick along your throat. You push her back and step away, heading into the open space of the bedroom and collapsing down on the edge of the bed. “What is going on?”

Perrie saunters further into the room, perching beside her boyfriend, both of them watching you with sly grins as they intertwine their own fingers. Zayn presses a kiss to Perrie’s cheek before looking back at you. “We both know how you feel about Pez, babe, and she’s got a lotta feelings for you too.” He starts, squeezing her hand, “And I can’t say I haven’t thought about you way more than I’m supposed too, so we’re hoping you’ll be up for giving this a go.”

You gape, your eyes travelling from his to Perrie’s. She giggles at you, rolling her eyes playfully when you say, “Give what a go?”

“Us silly.” She beams, bouncing over to you and getting straight into your lap, straddling your thighs and wrapping her arms around your neck, “The three of us.”

She doesn’t give you a chance to reply, her mouth is on yours, slowly coaxing you into kissing her back as her lips slot over your own. Your hands immediately move to her hips, gripping her tightly as her mouth slides against your own, her tongue quick to catch on the rim of your top lip. The groan that rumbles from your throat is almost embarrassing but she answers with an equally loud moan that sends a rush of wetness straight between your thighs. You slide one hand up her side, thread your fingers through her blonde hair and pull her even closer so you can force your lips together harder, your tongue slipping across the seam of her mouth, brushing softly against hers.

You’ve been waiting for this moment for months, never believing you’d ever get the chance and now here you are, finally kissing her while her boyfriend watches on closely. When she pulls away, she giggles down at you, her thumb swiping over your mouth, no doubt wiping away the lipstick she’s covered you in. Your heart is thumping wildly, filling your ears with its frantic rhythm. A rough grunt catches the attention of both of you, looking over Perrie’s shoulder you find Zayn with his bottom lip between his teeth and his palm pressing against the bulge in his black jeans.

“You two looking fucking amazing.” He says, his adams apple bobbing as his hand slides along the ridge behind the silver zipper.

You frown, looking between the two of them, “So you want se—?” you try to ask, cutting off with a gasp as Perrie’s hands on your shoulders push you down onto the bed, pinning you to the mattress.

“We want more than that, but right now we want to fuck you until you can’t think straight.” She bends her head to kiss you again, her teeth tugging on your bottom lip as her hand slides up your side and over the curve of your breast, fingers squeezing gently, “Do you want this?” she whispers against your mouth before kissing you again, “Please say you want this.”

You’re conflicted that’s for sure but you can’t say no to this, not with her on top of you, her mouth on yours, and Zayn watching as though he’s never seen anything so good in his life. Perrie grasps harder at your breast, brushing her thumb back and forth over the swell of it, tickling your nipple through your top and bra.

“You need to tell us, babe.” Zayn adds a moment later as Perrie tugs your head back with a hand in your hair and starts kissing down your throat, her teeth gently pinching your skin as she sucks.

“F-fuck.” You gasp, arching up into her, “Yes, fuck….I want it.” she smiles against your neck, sucking hard enough to make you moan before pulling back and looking down at you.

“Good.” She smirks, “I’m glad you didn’t lie to us. We have to punish little liars, don’t we Zayn?”

“Oh yeah.” He answers, “Naughty girls will get bent over a knee and have their bottoms spanked.”

You whimper pathetically, not missing the way they both grin at you like the cat who got the cream. Perrie flicks her tongue over your lips, sitting up and running both her hands up your stomach again before groping your tits, “I think we’re all wearing way too many clothes.”

She makes quick work of her own shirt, the buttons practically being pulled off with her hastiness, her breasts are spilling out of pink lace and your mouth waters immediately, your hands squeezing her waist with the need to touch them. Seconds later her fingers scrabble at the hem of your tee, pulling it upwards and over your head and then flinging it onto the floor. She’s not hesitant at all, her hands go straight to the black lace that covers your tits, groping and pushing them together as she moans softly.

“I love your tits.” She says, dropping her head down to form a path of wet kisses over the swells of your breasts just above the cups, sucking harshly on your tender skin. “Do you know how hard it was to control myself with you pressing them up against me with each hug and snuggle, watching them bounce in all those low cut tops.” She gives a squeeze that makes you whimper and gasp at the same time, pressing into her hands for more. “I can’t count how many times Zayn caught me staring.” She smirks .

“Pez, come on, share a little.” Zayn huffs and Perrie chuckles against your chest, leaning up to kiss your lips again.

“I should share shouldn’t I.” She says as she slides off of you, standing up and pulling you up with her, “He’s hasn’t even had a taste of you yet.”

She pulls you into her body, latching her mouth onto yours again as she turns you around and backs you up until you’re slotted between Zayn’s legs, his large hands setting on your hips before he yanks you back sharply, slamming your arse into his crotch and grinding his erection against you. His face is in your neck a second later, his scruff tickling your skin as his warm mouth scatters kisses and nips. He’s pressing his cock against your arse, his hips giving small thrusts as Perrie’s fingers pluck at the lace cups of your bra before she slips one strap off of your shoulder.

“I can’t wait to get my mouth on your tits.” She beams, “A little help, Zayn?”

His mouth doesn’t even pause on your throat, in fact he gives a hard suck that makes your eyes drift shut and his hand slides up your spine, pinching your bra strap and releasing it in one go. His teeth scrape against your skin as he pushes the other strap down, letting it fall to the floor.

Perrie moans as soon as your breasts are exposed to the air, “Finally.” But before she gets a chance to touch, Zayn’s hands are sliding up your stomach and cupping the weight of your tits, his deft fingers pressing into your flesh and drawing soft sounds from your lips. “Oooh.” She whines, her much smaller hands settling on your waist, “No fair.”

Zayn’s mouth is no longer on your neck and you open your eyes just as he says, “Sharing, Perrie. Remember.” His tone stern.

His fingers pinch your hard nipples, rolling them gently and making you squirm, wigging your arse against his cock. Perrie is watching you, taking a step back just so she can see better as she bounces with anticipation.

“Fuck, you two look so hot.” She says, running a hand through her hair, her eyes focused on the way Zayn is tugging your nipples and groping your breasts.

You know he’s smirking but his voice is soft when he nudges his cheek against your jaw and says, “Turn around for me babe, let me get a taste.”

He turns you to face him, smiling down at you as his hand cups your jaw, tilting your chin up before he closes the gap between your mouths. His lips capture yours, sucking gently on your bottom one before they move with swift confidence. His other hand slides behind you, down over the curve of your arse and grasping the flesh over your skirt, drawing you in even closer. His kissing is as demanding as he is, pushing and pulling, his lips forceful against yours. He groans into your mouth before nipping your bottom lip hard enough to make you squeak, your hands squeeze his biceps as you kiss him back just as hard, holding your own until you’re both moaning and Zayn delivers a hard smack to your beside that makes you pull back with a whimper.

“Zayn.” Your hands slide up his chest just as his free hand grips your hair and pulls your head back, his mouth going back to your neck as the hand on your arse slips beneath your skirt, his long fingers curling between your thighs, pressing up against the crotch of your panties.

“Fuck.” He growls against your skin, his teeth nipping your shoulder, “You’re soaked through.”

“She is?” Perrie gasps from behind you and suddenly she’s pressed against your back, one arm locked around your waist, her hand going between your legs from the front. She’s rid herself of her bra and you can feel the softness of her breasts against your skin. Her fingers bump Zayn’s as they press against your covered slit, her mouth decorating your other shoulder with open mouthed kisses that leave tiny patches of saliva on your skin.

“Oh…” you breathe as they both grind up against you, Perrie’s finger applying pressure to your clit while Zayn’s rub against your entrance, coaxing a flood of wetness from you that makes the damp patch on your panties even worse. “Fuck.”

“You like that?” Zayn purrs, pressing against you a little harder until you nod and whine, Perrie’s teeth against your neck helping with that. “We wanna give you more, don’t we Pez.”

“So much more.” Her hand slides away and she tugs on your arm to turn you around, her lips on yours instantly as Zayn pushes your skirt down over your hips, letting it fall to the floor around your ankles. His huge hands grab at your ass, massaging the round flesh in his grasp. You sigh into Perrie’s mouth, your fingers finding her waist and holding her to you as you blindly step out of your skirt and kick off your shoes.

“Such a great arse.” Zayn groans, spanking you again and forcing a moan from your throat.

Perrie pulls away and when you open your eyes you see her smiling widely, “Great mouth too, Zayn…wouldn’t you like to get her to put that mouth to work.”

Both you and Zayn groan at the same time, his mouth sucking harshly on the back of your neck, “Gonna get her on her knees in a bit, wanna see her spread out first, don’t you want a taste of her pussy?”

Perrie winks at you, “Right now I want nothing more.” She says, her pink tongue tasting her bottom lip. The thought of that tongue wiggling against your clit makes you shiver, your thighs clenching.

Zayn leads you to the bed and gets you to sit on the edge, “Stay there for me.” He grins before pulling his tee over his head, his stomach muscles tensing with the movement as he reveals tanned and tattooed skin.

You’re desperate to reach out and touch him, but you’re not sure if you should, so instead you look over at Perrie, getting a decent view of her bare tits, the urge to head over to her and suck one of those tight pink nipples into your mouth suddenly overwhelming. Perrie catches you staring and giggles, running her hands up her stomach and curling her fingers against the slight swell of her breasts. She squeezes and pushes them together, the tips of her digits creating indents in the soft flesh that you wish yours were doing instead.

Fingertips on your chin guide your gaze away, drawing it back to Zayn and the bulge in his jeans. You bite your lip at the sight, your grip tightening on the edge of the bed as you await what was to happen next. A rough chuckle lifts your eyes to his and the way his lips are curved into that much adored smile gives you no other option then to grin back at him.

“Want to help me get these off?” he asks, fingering the waistband of his trousers.

You nod a little, “Please.” You say as you reach for his belt buckle, pulling the leather through the gold loop.

Zayn cups your jaw, his thumb brushing over your cheekbone, “Such a good girl.” He murmurs softly, almost proudly, “Keep it up baby as you’ll be rewarded incredibly well.”

You smile up at him again, pulling his belt all the way off with one quick tug, “Rewarded how?” you raise an eyebrow in a rush of confidence, popping the button and sliding down the zipper of his jeans.

He groans deeply as the pressure against his erection lessens, his hand slipping around your neck and into your hair, fisting in the locks tight enough to sting a little. “How do you think, babe?” he asks, his dark eyes holding yours as his teeth roll over his bottom lip.

“We’re going to make you come so many times (Y/N).” Perrie smirks as you pull Zayn’s jeans down his legs. Your best friend saunters forward, hips swaying, and she still has those goddamn shorts on. “You’ll be ruined for anyone else once we’re done with you.” She adds, a determined gleam in her eyes.

“You’ll be all ours.” Zayn says, standing before you in just his black boxers, his hard dick perfectly outlined by the material. “Won’t you?”

You nibble your lip, unsure of what they really mean, but your chance to answer disappears as Zayn distracts you by dropping to his knees in front of you, cupping the back of your knees, he pushes them up towards your chest, forcing you to lean back on your hands as he spreads them wide, groaning when his eyes fall to the damp patch on your panties.

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself.” Perrie giggles, moving even closer before she rests a knee on the bed, about to crawl towards you before you stop her with a frown.

“Shorts.” You huff, nodding towards the offending item with a pout on your lips that makes them both chuckle at you.

“Get them off Pez.” Zayn smirks, “And hurry, I need you to hold these pretty legs open for me.”

“Okay, okay.” She snorts, unsnapping the button and wriggling out of her shorts, chucking them to the floor as soon as she’s left in her pink cheekies, “Happy now?” she drawls as she leans towards you, brushing her mouth over yours.

“Very.” You answer, tilting your chin to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

She deepens it right away, arms caging you as the force behind her mouth almost pushes you down. A strong rush of air blown over your covered slit makes your whole body jolt, an embarrassing squeak escaping your lips that causes Perrie to lean back and look down at Zayn.

“Someone’s impatient.” She scoffs, crawling behind you and stretching her legs out either side of your hips. She slides your hair over one shoulder, nuzzling her face into your exposed neck as she draws you to lean back into her chest.

Zayn looks up from between your legs, raising a dark eyebrow, “I’ve got pussy in my face and I can’t eat it until you sit down, of course I’m impatient.”

Long, painted red fingernails drift up your stomach, making your muscles twitch and clench as she traces them up over your tits, circling your hard nipples, “Go on then babe, we’re both waiting.” She says down to Zayn, who rolls his eyes, his grip on your thighs tightening slightly as he leans in.

“In that case.” he purrs, his breath falling against your pussy again. His tongue peaks out from between his lips, the tip pointed, and he closes the distance to flick it over the line of your slit, teasing you over the wet fabric of your panties.

The whimper that leaves your mouth and the roll of your hips are both involuntary, “Zayn…” you whine, wriggling a little in the need for his tongue against your bare skin. Perrie giggles in your ear, her hands kneading your breasts as her tongue swipes over your neck.

“Don’t you think we’ve teased enough?” She asks her boyfriend, amusement heavy in her voice.

Zayn rubs three fingers over the soaked cotton, putting a pressure on your clit that makes your breath catch in your throat. “I’m not sure.” He smirks, slapping his fingers against you just as Perrie pinches your nipples. “I think I’m teasing myself more than (Y/N)” he adds, running those digits along the crease of your thigh, slipping them just barely beneath your panties.

“You’re not.” You huff, trying to inch your hips towards his fingers, hoping they’ll slip further across.

He laughs and inches your underwear over to the side, revealing your bare pussy to him. The sound the leaves his lips can only be described as a growl, one so deep that it sounds like it came from an animal rather than a human. Perrie’s head peers over your shoulder and you hear her suck in a sharp breath before moaning quietly.

“Look at you.” Zayn says, the fingers of his other hand spreading you out a little more. The way he licks his lips is almost obscene and you can’t help but mirror the action. “Such a pretty pussy.”

His mouth descends in what feels like slow motion, his deep brown eyes framed with such thick, inky lashes, looking up at you as his tongue, shockingly pink, slips out with a firm point and flicks softly, teasingly, over the swollen nub of your clit. The sensation it causes trickles through you, stopping the air in your lungs for a moment as your lips part and your eyebrows furrow in pleasure. Perrie’s hands drift down your stomach and cup your inner thighs, holding your legs open for her boyfriend as the tip of his tongue swirls slowly around your clit. 

"How’s that feel baby?" She asks in your ear, her voice lower than usual, a sound that makes your pulse quicken even more.

Zayn’s tongue wiggles against the spot just beneath your clit and your thighs clench in response, a quiet gasp fleeing your mouth. Your hips writhe, shifting to try and get his tongue back where you need it, but it seems that Zayn likes to tease because the more you writhe the wider his smirk gets.

"More…" You sigh wistfully, "Please Zayn." his name is soft on your tongue, lilted with a slight whine. 

He groans and presses a light kiss to your clit before pulling back, “Let me take these off, yeah, they’re just gonna get in the way.” he says as he tugs on your panties, getting Perrie to let go of your legs for a moment so he can peel them off, chucking them over his shoulder before your best friend takes your legs back in her grasp. “Fuck…that’s better. Now we get to see all of you.”

He drops his head and swipes a couple of flat, warm licks over your slit, moaning as though you’re the best ice cream cone on a hot summer day. His tongue wiggles between your inner lips, thrusting against the place you’re the wettest, gathering up your juices on the tip before closing his mouth over you, sucking you in between his lips. You squirm in Perrie’s grasp, your hands gripping her soft thighs as Zayn sucks on you, licking his way inside and giving small thrusts, easing more wetness from you that he slurps up with a groan.

“You taste so fucking good.” He growls, the sound vibrating through your sensitive skin and making you yelp slightly, your backside shooting off of the bed until he slings his forearm over your hips to pin you down. He zigzags his tongue over your clit so fast that your back arches, head lolling back onto Perrie’s shoulder as you moan up at the ceiling.

The giggle in your ear makes you shudder, “He’s good at that isn’t he, knows exactly how to use his tongue.” She purrs just as Zayn removes his mouth, smirking up at the two of you.

“Why don’t you come and help me, babe?” he asks, quirking a brow as he leans back, “I think she wants to come now, don’t you love?”

You nod your head quickly, the teasing too much to handle as your body throbs for release. “Please….” you sigh as Perrie quickly detangles herself from you, sliding off of the bed to join Zayn on her knees.

“Here, have a taste.” He smirks, one hand cupping the side of her neck as he leans in and kisses her. It’s a deep, wet kiss, their tongues massaging each other as you watch, biting your bottom lip hard enough to hurt as the sight makes your pulse race. Perrie makes a soft sound against his mouth, a small translucent string of saliva breaking between them as she pulls away.

“Fuck.” She whines, turning to you with hooded eyes, “You do taste great.” She says, “I want more.” She leans in, latching her mouth over your entire cunt before laving her tongue up and down, entrance to clit. Lapping at you with her eyes closed and a sequence of breathy moans escaping her, as though she’s enjoying it even more than you are.

The pressure builds the more her tongue rubs against your clit, circular motions that make your eyes drop shut and your stomach clench, “Fuck…yes.” you moan, tilting your head back, “Perrie.” You’ve waited so long to say her name like that, to let it roll off of your tongue amidst sounds of pleasure.

“Pez, come on, let me help.” Zayn huffs slightly, his hand kneading your thigh as he watches her eat you out. Your arms are shaking with the effort it’s taking to hold you up and you almost lose it when Perrie reaches for Zayn’s hand and leads it to your core, pressing two of his fingers against your entrance as she works your clit with her tongue. “Mmm, full of good ideas.”

He rubs his fingertips against your hole, wetting them before he dips one inside of you, wiggling it a little as Perrie’s lips close over your clit, her mouth sucking and tugging at it, tongue flicking side to side. The finger slides deep, all the way to the knuckle, and rubs up against a spot that makes you yell out.

“Oh god….fuck…so close.” Your bottom lip wobbles slightly, your eyes pressed shut as he slips another finger into you, stretching you out.

“Tight little thing, aren’t you.” Zayn groans, his hand speeding up eliciting soft wet noises from between your thighs. “Look at me.” He adds sternly. When you open your eyes, he’s kneeling beside you on the bed, his gaze intent on yours as your whole body jiggles with the force of his thrusts. You whimper, your lips parted with gasping breaths as you get closer and closer. “You gonna come for us? Let go, baby.”

He’s pounding your g-spot, Perrie kissing and flicking her tongue over your throbbing clit when you finally come, your back arching and curse words falling from your lips as your thighs quiver around her head, one hand gripping Zayn’s forearm as he finger fucks you through your orgasm. The pleasure makes your eyesight go fuzzy and the one arm holding you up to drop to the elbow, they don’t let up until you’re whining like a lost puppy and trying to wiggle out of their hold.

“Stop, please.” You moan as Perrie licks up the juices leaking from between Zayn’s fingers. You turn your head to look down at her, meeting those beautiful blue eyes that crinkle a little at the sides when she grins into your pussy. You laugh a little, your breasts jiggling as you do, but it breaks off into a gasp as Zayn slides his fingers from you.

“Here.” He says to Perrie, holding his digits out for her and humming in appreciation when she takes them into her mouth, sucking you off of his fingers.

“Oh fuck.” You moan, about to shift yourself up the bed when Zayn grips your ankle to keep yourself in place.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asks, “Perrie’s not done with your sweet pussy yet are you babe?”

“Nope.” She beams, shaking her head at you, “I’ve waited so long so bury my face between your legs, I’m not stopping this soon.”

Zayn tugs at his boxers, letting them drop to the floor as his cock springs up, looking just as beautiful as the rest of him, rock hard and twitching now and then, the purplish head a little shiny. He wraps his hand around his dick and gives himself a tight stroke that squeezes a pearl of precum from the slit and makes you moan quietly in appreciation.

“Want this huh?” he questions and immediately you nod your head, your eyes flicking from his cock to his face as back again. “On second thoughts, a change of position might work better. Pez, lie down on the bed and (Y/N) can take a seat on your face, yeah?”

You’ve never seen her move so quickly, “Yes please.” She says as she lays down with her head on the pillow, drawing you over to her, “Facing Zayn, babe.” She says, quickly sitting up to kiss you again, sucking gently on your bottom lip. “You okay?” she asks softly, smoothing your hair back behind your ear.

“Yeah.” You nod, your lips curving up a little, “I’m definitely okay.” You cup her jaw in your hand and pull her in for another gentle kiss, the two of you smiling against each other.

“I want you to come on my face.” she says, her thumb brushing against your bottom lip, “While you get a taste of Zayn, he’s been wanting to feel your mouth on him for months.”

You straddle her face, her arms looping around your thighs and pulling you down over her mouth as Zayn stands at the foot of the bed, watching you both with a smile on his face. Your best friend’s tongue rolls along your slit before she sucks on your lips, one than the other. You prop your hands on her stomach, noticing she still had those panties on, so you slide your hand down the front of the pink lace, your fingers slipping through her drenched folds easily.

“Let’s take these off shall we?” Zayn says, peeling the material down his girlfriend legs before spreading them for you, “That’s what you want, right?” he adds, running his fingers along her slick core before he feeds them to you just as he had done to her, “A taste of that pretty, pink pussy.”

You nod around his digits, sucking Perrie’s flavour from them as Zayn gets onto the bed, standing with his feet either side of his girlfriend’s hips, his cock jutting out into your face. You give Perrie’s clit a firm rub that makes her gasp into your pussy, her hips jerking, before you reach up to grip the base of Zayn’s cock.

“Now you can have a taste of me.” He grins, taking one step forward so the head of his cock butts against your lips.

"Finally." You sigh, stroking him a couple of times as Perrie’s tongue wiggles against your entrance, pushing inside just as you part your lips and flick your tongue over the tip of Zayn’s dick. 

He sucks in a shaky breath as you tease the slit and swirl your tongue over the sensitive skin, the muscles in his thighs jumping. By the time you take him in, letting his thick dick slip into your mouth and sit, hot and heavy on your tongue, Perrie is lapping away at you like there is no tomorrow, burying her face into your pussy and abusing your still sensitive clit until you’re riding her face in a bid to lessen the intensity. You press your lips tight to his skin, hollowing your cheeks as you do your best to keep up a decent rhythm for him, but the pleasure between your thighs is too distracting and you have to pull off of him, his head shooting up from where it had lolled back.

"What’s wrong?" He asks quietly, running his fingers through your hair as his lean chest heaves.

You lick your swollen lips, your eyes fluttering as a wave a bliss crashes over you. Zayn chuckle brings you back, helping your focus on him and not just the way Pez is suckling your clit, patting it with her tongue. Zayn is looking down at you with a soft smile, his stomach clenching when his dick jumps.

"Will you fuck my mouth?" You ask and Perrie’s fingers dig into your thighs a little harder, though you’re not sure if it’s in response to your words until she lets you up, pausing in the pleasure giving for a moment.

"Fuck, I want to watch that." she moans, her hips lifting involuntarily from the bed as she seeks some kind of friction. 

Zayn groans, dragging his thumb over your bottom lip as he stares at your mouth, “I want it, but let’s save it for a little later, our Pez hasn’t had any relief yet and I want to feel your tight cunt around my dick.” His words elicit soft moans from both of you girls and his face shows his pride at that fact as he leans down and kisses you, “Why don’t you and Pez swap places?” he adds, stepping down from the bed and standing at the edge.

"Yes. Fuck. Please." You whimper, nodding as you dismount Perrie’s face, her mouth puffy and slick with you.

"But you didn’t come on me." she pouts, drawing her knees up beneath her anyway.

You move up against her, smiling as you rest a hand on her neck and kiss yourself off of her lips, “Like Zayn said, we can save it for later.” you shrug, your other hand sliding around her body as the two of you continue to kiss, sneaking down to grasp the swell of her ass.

"Fine." She huffs playfully, tugging your head back by your hair and kissing down your throat, "But now you have to come on my tongue twice to make up for it."

A shiver makes your nipples tighten and your clit pulse, the promise in her voice enough to send another rush of wetness between your thighs. You can hear Zayn rustling around but the urge to get your fingers between Perrie’s legs is overwhelming and you give in, stroking the silky skin until she’s whimpering as she sucks marks onto your collarbone.

"Fuck, girls….come on." Zayn groans from the foot of the bed, the two of you look over at him with hooded eyes and lazy smiles, "So fucking beautiful." he shakes his head in disbelief, "Get over here." he adds, smacking his palm on the bed.

Perrie pecks your lips again, smacking her hand against your ass, “Let him fuck you baby, I wanna see his cock spreading you open.”

You honestly had no idea she had such a dirty mouth, but there was no way in hell you were complaining. You move over to where Zayn is beckoning you, his hands gripping your ankles and yanking you down until you’re lying flat, your backside at the edge again. He’s rolled a condom onto his cock while the two of you were busy with each other, obviously not wanting to waste more time that he had too. 

Slapping his dick against your folds, he rubs the tip against your clit, casting his eyes up at you with a smirk when your body jolts. “Ready babe?” he asks, nudging against your entrance, his abs contracting and revealing the tight muscles underneath when he does so. You nod, waiting for the inevitable stretch and trying not to think about the finer points of what could go wrong with fucking your best friend and her boyfriend. “Tell me.” Zayn says sternly, arching an eyebrow at you, almost as if he can tell what’s going on in your head. 

"Yes." you mutter, spreading your legs until there’s an ache running up your thighs, "I’m ready, please fuck me."

He smiles sweetly, nodding as he pushes forward ever so slightly, the broad head of his cock breaching you, “Good girl.” he groans, sinking inside slowly, letting you feel every inch of him. 

Your mouth drops open in a silent gasp and your spine arches off of the bed a little as your body opens up for him, your walls fluttering around his length as he fills you up. “Oh fuck.” you whimper when he bottoms out, balls pressed tightly against your ass as he stills.

"Okay?" he asks, and you can feel Perrie’s hand on your head, stroking softly. Zayn brushes his thumb over your clit as you nod back at him, your teeth too busy biting down on your bottom lip for you to talk. "Just relax a little, baby."

"You’ll get used to it." Pez giggles from beside you, leaning over your body to look down at where you and Zayn are joined, "Fuck." she groans, reaching forward to spread your pussy lips even more with her fingers, "God, you look so good."

Zayn grunts lowly, withdrawing his hips halfway before sliding forward again, rubbing sparks of life into every pleasurable nerve ending he touches. A few more thrusts and you’re writhing on his cock, your hips rolling and canting as he picks up his speed, growling in the back of his throat as his balls slap against your ass. 

"Shit that’s good." He groans, lifting his head to catch his girlfriend watching him fuck you, he grins, gripping the back of her neck and pulling her in for a sloppy kiss, all without stopping the rhythm of his hips, "She feels so fucking good." he says as they pull apart, resting his forehead against hers as his hands come down to squeeze your hips, pulling you down to meet his thrusts. 

"Perrie." you gasp as his cock nudges your g-spot, grabbing for her leg and pulling it over your head, the clear view of her soaked pussy making your mouth water. "Come here." You demand, loving the fact that she lowers herself onto you immediately, not shy in the slightest.

She tastes delicious, all your dreams of this blown out of the water by the real thing. Sweet and a little salty but wholly addictive and as you suck and slurp at her cunt, you pray this won’t be the last time you get the chance. You’re not sure you’ll survive without being about to feast on her again. 

"Oh god…(Y/N)." She whines, jerking forward as her thighs quiver either side of her head. You know the fact that she’s been waiting so long is helping, but that doesn’t stop you from flicking your tongue across the hard nub of her swollen clit as quickly as you can before drawing it between your lips and tugging gently. "F-fuck."

The wet sounds of Zayn pounding you is quickly joined by the wet sounds of the two of them kissing above you and although you wish you could see them, you wouldn’t change this right now. Grasping at her thighs, you push your face into her warm, wet core, tracing your tongue through her folds. Zayn lifts your legs parallel to his body, folding his arms around your thighs and using his hold as leverage to speed up his thrusts until he’s slamming into you so hard you can barely keep your mouth where it needed to be. The force of the pounding you’re taking makes you squeak and keen with pleasure, your body tingling all over as if fireworks are going off in your veins. 

"Fuck, that’s it, take that dick." Zayn purrs, grunting each time his hips slap against your legs, "You’re squeezing me so fucking tight, baby."

You can’t focus on Perrie much now, he’s fucking you too hard for that, so all she can really do is grind down against your mouth and chin, covering you with her juices as she pants, “Yes…shit (Y/N), god I’m gonna come.” she moans, sucking in a breath that makes her entire body shudder as she presses her hips down harder.

"Pez, fuck, come on her face, babe. Let her taste you, yeah."

It takes all your strength to come back to reality and slide your tongue out to rub back and forth over her clit, strong, firm strokes that have her throwing her head back and coming in seconds. She makes this little high pitched gasp that peters out into a shaky moan and you’ll store that sound in your memory for the rest of your life. The rush of wetness on your tongue makes you moan into her, which is apparently more than she can take, because she squeals and hops off of you, flopping down beside you on the mattress.

"Oh god." she gasps as Zayn drops your legs down to the bed, taking a step back and pulling out of you so fast that the knee jerk reaction to the sudden emptiness is a gasp so loud you blush and drawing your knees up to your chest. Your pussy clenches, as if expecting him to still be inside of you, desperate for the pleasure he brings, but he’s on all fours over Perrie, smirking as he bends his head to kiss her.

"Was that good, Pez?" he asks, "Did she make you come hard?"

She nods lazily, grinning as she turns her head towards you, pushing at his chest, “Don’t be mean, leaving her.” 

Zayn rolls over, wedging himself between you on his back, his large hand gripping your arm and tugging, “Come ride me.” he commands, “Reverse, yeah.”

Perrie clears her mind enough to help you straddle him, your ass perched on his lower abs as you position yourself. The blonde looks up at you from between Zayn’s legs, an expression on her face that makes you pause, “What is it?” you frown slightly, the lip biting and furrowed brow making you worry.

"I…" she reaches forward to roll Zayn’s heavy balls in her hand, making his thighs jump, "Can I take the condom off?" she asks guiltily, "We’re all clean and I know you’re covered….I just really want to taste you off of him."

The whimper that comes from behind you makes you both smile at each other, “Please…fuck, please.” Zayn mumbles, his hips canting up at the thought, sending his cock skimming over your slit.

"Yes…okay, yeah." You nod, knowing you can trust them with this. Perrie tears the condom off of her boyfriend cock, lines him up to your entrance and watches hungrily as his hands on your hips slam you down. "Fuck! Zayn…"

"Shit…" he doesn’t waste time, drawing his knees up, feet flat against the bed, and pistoning his hips upwards, thrusting into you at the frantic speed he seems to love. "FUCK." he yells, burying himself balls deep and grinding, making your spine curve and your nails dig into his skin

When he pulls back, his cock slips from you and Perrie wraps her hand around the base before she leans in and takes him in her mouth, bobbing her head down over him, moaning softly before she pulls back with a pop, swipes a lick over your pussy and guides him back into you.

"Goddamn, I’m so f-fucking lucky." Zayn growls, his thrusts getting a little sloppy, "You gotta come again baby." he says, "Come on my cock, let me fill you up."

You can’t answer him, not with the things he and Perrie are doing to your body, her soft thumb rubbing your clit to join in with the pleasure his cock is forcing on you. “Come for us.” she urges, “Show us you’re ours.”

The overwhelming sensations come to a crescendo that has you crying out so loud you’re sure the people in the room next door know exactly what you’re doing. The smile it brings to Perrie’s face makes your orgasm even sweeter, and the roar Zayn lets out as he joins you, pumping spurts of warm come into your pulsing pussy, sends a burst of flutters through your body. Your shoulders jerk, the muscles in your legs twitching as they tire and you don’t fight it when Zayn pulls you back down against his chest, shoving his face into your neck.

"You’re so beautiful." he murmurs, his chest rising and falling quickly beneath you as you catch your breath too. He lands a kiss on your sweat slick neck as his hands reach down to massage your thighs, pulling them up higher so he can slip out.

"You two are ridiculously sexy." Perrie huffs playfully before you feel the soft touch of her tongue against your entrance, lapping up the come that’s leaking from you. You clench your eyes shut, moaning as she sucks gently on your hypersensitive clit. 

"St-stop." you wriggle, sliding off of Zayn and lying back on the bed, already feeling the exhaustion setting in. Mental and physical. This had not been on your schedule this morning, that’s for sure. 

Zayn pulls you into his body and Pez sandwiches you in from the other side, throwing her leg over your hip as she snuggles into your side. “Sorry, but you looked too good to resist.” she grins, wagging her eyebrows, “Don’t you get too sleepy, we’re not done with you yet.”

You groan, as Zayn chuckles, “She’s telling the truth, it’s only five and we’ve got all night.” he says as he turns on his side, running his hand down your stomach and cupping it between your legs, “You’re in for a hard ride, baby, better get used to it.”


End file.
